Fair Folk
by Fealivrin Starblossom
Summary: Some stories are easily  remembered. Stories of heroes and princes, of great love and great sacrifices. Others are easily forgotten. The young girl didn't become a story at all, and was lost in the depths of time, only remembered by her loved ones...


**Authoress note: This story takes place in the southern parts of woods of Taur-en-Feroth, somewhere during the First Age. Morgoth is very powerful at this point, and the Elves and humans who have not fallen under his reign are afraid...so afraid they might even forget what exactly they're fighting for: the good in the world.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien's made. (I wish, hehe P )**

* * *

The sun had just woken the world that day, in an amazing tinge of rouge red. The small lakes glistered and shone in the light of a new day, and the birds were already singing their songs to the sun.

In the middle of a lush green forest called Taur-en-Faroth stood a small cottage. It's roof was made of yellowy cane, and the walls of dark brown forest wood.

Some chickens were searching for food in the nearby bushes, and a donkey balked from somewhere in the small barn in the back of the garden.

Two people could be seen through one of the small glass windows in the cottage.

"These are dangerous times Wilofain…please be careful."

A mother was brushing her young daughters long hair. It was a somewhat reddish, almost carroty color, and shone in the early morning light.

"Yes mummy…ouch! That hurt!"

The girl winced when her mother untangled a particularly big knot in her hair.

"Hush, darling. Well, let's go over it once more. What do you have to do?"

The girl sighed, visibly irritated. This was clearly not the first time she had to tell what exactly she was supposed to do.

"I will go to the market to buy us new supplies and food for the animals. After that, I will go to grandma to bring her some fresh apples."

The mother stroked her daughters now untangled hair. "And what _won't_ you do?"

"I won't speak with strange men, I won't tarry, and I won't go off the path…"

The mother smiled and handed the girl an apple. "Good, that's my girl. You can have one of these apples; we have enough of those anyway. And if you see your brothers when you're in town, tell them to bring some more wood home, will you?"

The girl took a bite of the red apple, and chewed on it before answering. "I will, mummy."

They hugged, and the mother held her back just before the girl could leave. " I almost forgot to say this…As I said, these are dangerous times. If you so much as hear a war horn, hide. Climb in a tree and hide between the leaves. Don't even _breath_ until they're gone. Do you understand this?"

Fear was obvious in the eyes of the mother. The child didn't seem to recognize the emotion though.

She laughed.

"Oh mummy, you know I will be careful. And I haven't ever seen an Orc army in Cirnael…maybe I will see the Elves! It is said that they have a secret hideaway near our village…"

The girls face now had a very far-away, dreamy look. This time it was her mother who laughed.

"See the Elves!" She patted the girl's head. "My little dreamer…No I don't think you will see Elves. They are a hidden folk, even if they do really exist. Don't listen to the rumors…no Elves live near our village. Though it wouldn't be a bad thing to meet them, I guess. They say they look like angels, fight the evil in our lands like terrifying storms, and are gentle like the sweet rain, washing the pain away…."

She ruffled her daughters hair. "No my child, I do not think you will see them. It is not wrong to dream of it though." The girl giggled

And with that, she ran out of the door, into the wide world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilofain danced over the forest path…well, as much as she could possibly dance with so many things packed on her back. The sun stood high in the sky, almost directly above her, which meant it was near noon.

Her brothers had been nowhere to be found, but the old woodcarver had been able to tell her they went out hunting, and promised her to give them her message next time he saw them.

The fat farmer, Fern, had agreed on the price for the animal food, which was the reason why she was now packed like a donkey.

She had gone to her grandma after that, who had been very happy with the fresh apples, and told her a story about Elves. According to her grandma, the old woodcarver had once seen an Elf. He didn't often tell about it though, as there wasn't really that much to tell: the Elf had just ridden by, and hardly noticed him. The Elf had been clad in forest green, and was, as was the case with all of the Fair Folk, very beautiful.

This was the reason why Wilofain was so very happy, and had a very sweet, dreamy look on her face.

It also explained why Wilofain, who had walked this path since the day she was ten, and her mother had deemed her responsible and smart enough to walk it alone, was horribly lost by the time she pulled herself out of her dreams, and realized she was in a part of the forest that was completely unknown to her.

_I must be so much closer to the Narog! I can hear the river roaring in the distance…What should I do?_

She decided to walk somewhat closer to the Narog: it would be much easier to find out where she was.

The path seemed to get more narrow though, and the bushes grew more closely together.

The girls' shoulders sagged.

_I have walked this path for three years now. At thirteen, mother trusts me and I…I get lost, somewhere in the forest. I am not worthy of her respect… _

The sun was setting now, coloring every leaf and tree golden.

_Would this be close to how Valinor looks? _

She stood still for some seconds, to take a good look at the trees around her. It didn't look like the part of the forest she knew though. These trees were much bigger, and she could hardly see the sky through their leafy roof.

The river could still be heard running somewhere in the distance, somewhat closer now.

So she was going in the right direction, that much was certain.

A nightingale sung somewhere deeper in the forest, and was soon joined by the other birds, as the sun slowly sunk beneath the forest. The last rays still shone through the trees when Wilofain sat herself on a stone and fished an apple and a neatly folded cloak out of her traveling bag.

_At least I have something to eat: I never liked hunting, and did not really practice that skill… _

She chewed on the apple and curled herself in the cloak. Making a fire wasn't a very good idea. It would only attract unwanted attention.

It was dark.

That was her first conscious thought that day. Or was it night?

Wilofain rubbed her eyes and looked around.

_Oh…I must have fallen asleep! _

The moon shone brightly in the sky, and cast long, strange shadows over the path.

Wilofain shivered. She normally liked the serene, peaceful night, but…

She was still lost. And it was near impossible to find her way back through the night. Not to mention that wild animals, _carnivore_ wild animals, usually felt much less frightened of humans under the dark cover of the night.

The best she could do now was walk, she decided. It wouldn't do to stay in the forest much longer; it simply wasn't safe for thirteen year old girls.

And showing her long hair wouldn't do either…if any robbers occupied these woods, they would sooner attack a girl.

She pulled her cap up. They could only guess at her gender now. The woods were dark; her cloak concealed any recognizable features now. She was fairly tall, so she could pass for a young, somewhat lean man.

The gurgling sound of the Narog soon came closer, and she could see the river shining in the moonlight after another hour or so.

She smiled.

_If I just follow the Narog southwards…I will soon be home. It will be hard though – as far as I know…no path following the river exists. _

Wilofain looked at the endless stream of water that passed her by. Well, so far so good.

Walking though the high grass on the waterside would be nasty – the bugs would probably sting her on every small bit of uncovered skin.

It was then that she saw it.

A small, narrow path winded itself through the high grass on the waterside.

_A path! It looks like a small, private path…it probably leads to someone's home! Well, I could take a look anyway… _

_If this leads to nothing, I'll only have to walk the same path back. _

And so she did. The path was narrow, but easy to follow. The grass didn't really bother her, the moon and stars shone brightly, and it was possible to look far ahead.

She noticed some small, pearly white stones on the path. They shone in the starlight, almost as if they held a light of their own.

_It looks like an Elven path!_ That was her first though, and although she knew it probably wasn't true, she still liked dreaming about the possibilities.

_Maybe she had found an old, empty Elvenhome. She had heard of the Sindarin Elves who dwelt in the forests. They had been the first push away some of the veil the Dark Lord had cast over humans when they had just appeared, that much she knew _

A fresh wind blew on her cheeks and she felt herself getting more and more exited at the possibilities

_Who knows! Maybe, just maybe, they still live here! They will certainly help me…the fairest, wisest and most kindest of beings and- _

…and at that moment, a green-feathered arrow pierced her heart.

It was better aimed then any human should have been capable of doing.

Wilofain gasped, reached for the arrow…everything slowly faded to black…

_I am going to die! Die! I …why… _

The last thing she saw was the fairest face she had ever seen, pushing her cap back, the face distorting in a tormented look….a clear voice shouting something in a beautiful language…

Then she knew no more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calanon could not believe what he had done. In the 2000 seasons that he had walked the earth…never…never had he killed a girl before.

She had looked like a man, with her hair hidden beneath her cape. Most human women were not that tall, and they had assumed…

The young girls face was pale in the moonlight, deadly pale. It contrasted sharply with her violently red hair.

_This…was a young person, with hopes and dreams…Who was she? Elbereth forgive me! What have I done?! _

A hand landed on his shoulder. Morcion did not say anything, only sent the girl one, long, sorrowful look.

"Mellon nin…sometimes we have to make sacrafices for a greater good."

Calanon sent the dead girl a last look. The Elf looked as if his heart would break. Then he helped to dig a nameless grave, and turned away.

The Fair Folk once again hid in the bushes, ready to attack.

Somewhere, somewhat farther south the sun had just woken the world that day, in an amazing tinge of rouge red. The small lakes glistered and shone in the light of a new day, and the birds were already singing their songs to the sun.

In the middle of a lush green forest called Taur-en-Faroth stood a small cottage. It's roof was made of yellowy cane, and the walls of dark brown forest wood.

A red-haired woman could be seen, weeping like her world had died, if anyone had cared to look through the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To anyone who read this; Thankos! hugs I hope you liked it. Please review, I could use some helping critics. )

Faelivrin


End file.
